Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that allows foods to be stored at a low temperature.
The refrigerator includes a main body in which a storage chamber is formed, and a door which opens or closes the storage chamber by being connected to the main body. And, a handle, which allows users to grasp it, is provided at the door.